This invention relates to a suture cutting and removing instrument and more particularly to a unitary and disposable instrument for both cutting and removing sutures.
The most frequently used method and apparatus for removing sutures comprises first taking a pair of scissors and forcing one of the cutter blades under the exposed suture portion and then cutting same. After this, the suture is pulled out by gripping same with forceps. Obviously, in this procedure two instruments are required. These instruments must be sterile since removal of sutures can leave access where bacteria or the like could enter the patient. Thus said method involves two instruments and sterilizing of same together with the excess handling required for two instruments. It must also be remembered that many patients have great difficulty in even having sutures removed. Consequently any simplification of such procedure is desirable.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to greatly simplify the method and apparatus employed in removing sutures.
It is another object of this invention to provide a unitary instrument for both cutting and removing sutures.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a combination suture cutting and removing instrument which is disposable thereby eliminating repeated sterilization problems.
It is yet another object to provide a unitary combination suture cutter and remover capable of substantial time saving in such operation.
Additional objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings showing by way of example one preferred form of this invention.